


Wedgie Sub Jaden Yuki

by Kinkster (sever77)



Series: Wedgies [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Frottage, Kink Negotiation, M/M, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/Kinkster
Summary: watching GX and indulging in my kinkall my knowledge is based on the 4kids dub“Now you’ll jerk me off while I pull; and every second your hand isn’t on my dick, I’ll leave you in a hanging wedgie later!”





	1. Kink

Chazz nudged at Jaden’s crotch with his knee.

“You ready for this, nerd?”

“Nngh, we should duel to see who gets a wedgie.”

“We did duel, and you lost! So you’re subbing today, unless this is already too rough for you, wimp.”

Jaden wanted to hug him for offering him a way out, but more than that, he wanted to prove he wasn’t a wimp! He was already plenty affectionate whenever Chazz indulged in his kink.

“I haven’t wimped out since Duel Academy! Bring it!”

Chazz gave his cheek a kiss, then reached around him to tug his underwear up a little. Just a minor discomfort for now.

“Now you’ll jerk me off while I pull; and every second your hand isn’t on my dick, I’ll leave you in a hanging wedgie later!”

Jaden felt his dick growing from that thought. He pulled Chazz’s pants and underwear off in one stroke – practised from all the times he dacked him in public. He still got sentimental just seeing Chazz’s dick hard – always too pretty, always ready to- AH!! Chazz was yanking now!

“Still a slacker.”

Jaden burst into laughter, but dutifully stroked his boyfriend.

Soon enough Jaden lost interest, Chazz could tell. Only duelling could stay on the mind of wonderboy. Chazz abandoned the wedgie, unpicked it, and dropped Jaden’s pants to frot against him. It didn’t take them long to finish, Jaden coming in bursts, and Chazz’s dick drooling a thick liquid.

“How was that, Jaden?”

“Get yourself ready for another duel, I want to win at least once before we go to sleep!”

“Uggh, I’ll get my deck and smash you again!”


	2. Warmup

Jaden squirmed in the air.

"Not cool!"

Chazz laughed, "See how well you duel dangling in a hanging wedgie! What was it? Get your game on?"

-

“Ojama King attacks your lifepoints directly! That is to say; he punches your balls directly!"

-

"There go the last of your lifepoints, now I get to keep you as my wedgie slave!

"First, we'll have you in a stealth wedgie all the way to class. Then you'll strip when we get to my dorm - you'll sleep in my bed by the way, and-"

"Chazz... if you wanted a submissive boyfriend, you didn't have to duel for it.

"Now get me down from here before my junk goes Obelisk Blue!"


End file.
